


The Room in the Estate

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dry Humping, Enemies, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Talked with some friends on discord about Sebastian pillow humping in the Victoriano Estate. Here's the consensus





	The Room in the Estate

He shouldn’t have been thinking about it. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it had been a long time, and it had been Joseph who was holding the leash and telling Sebastian what a slut he was while he soaked the sheets untouched, not some strange half-burned killer. He had to control himself. There was danger everywhere, those monsters playing dead at his feet, those traps that were waiting to grind his bones, the puzzles where he had to pierce into people’s heads. There was nothing arousing about the situation and still, he could hardly think. 

‘I know who you are, Seb.’ There was something possessive in it, something so terribly powerful, the way that he spoke, the way that he commanded. He could kill 

Sebastian with a single touch, he was sure of it, could just feel that much energy radiating from here. Here, Ruvik was a God and Sebastian felt like he had somehow gained favor, that he was the favored follower, even though he had to go through so many terrible trials to prove his worth. 

With Joseph, the power imbalance was played out and imagined, in here it was real. 

Sebastian shoved himself into a bedroom, dragging a heavy bureau in front of the door, and breathed. He was alone. There were no monsters in here. There was a bed and a bureau and a desk and a whole lot of dust. But there were no monsters. He did a quick glance around the room, checked inside and under any hiding places, and found nothing. Only then was he able to sigh and relax and allow the terrible desperation to overcome him. 

‘I know what you crave.’ His hand snaked down his body, starting with a light squeeze to his throat before skimming over his chest and to his waistband, where he quickly dipped his fingers under, searching out his hardness. His underwear felt like it was filled with a slick gel already, just remembering those gravelly tones, the way that Ruvik had spoken to him, the way that he hadn’t been intimidated by Sebastian in the slightest. He pinched his erection between his pointer and middle fingers and gave himself a few rough tugs. 

It wasn’t enough. His belt and slacks were too tight for him to get the leverage he needed and he needed a hard rough pressure right then. He glanced around the room again, this time looking for something that could help him scratch this itch. His eyes landed on the pillows on the bed, decorative and bleached from time, they were still in decent enough condition that he could use them. One of them had what was once a beautifully embroidered sunflower on it and was edged with a heavy braid of twisted thread. It was a lot smaller than anything he’d ever used, but with that edge and the tangled tassels on the corners, he had less desire to fight his arousal. 

He undid his belt and slacks tossing them to the ground. He stared for a moment, contemplative, and then took off his soaking underwear as well. He’d swam through blood in here, an old pillow against his crotch wasn’t going to kill him. 

‘You’re mine’. He shuddered, climbing onto the creaking old bed. He straddled the ancient pillow, imagining Ruvik, the man who wanted him dead, the man who controlled all of this, and whined as he ground down, pressing his cock against the rough material. He could feel the embroidery scratch at his thigh. He could feel the years of neglect all round him. He bit his lip and pressed again, sliding himself forward so each bend in the edge could roll against him. 

He was pathetic, getting turned on like this, not being able to control himself. What a disappointment. He was trying to find Leslie and Jimenez, had watched them leave when he was too slow to catch them, and now he was giving them more time to get away, wasting it on humping a pillow. He slid back and forth on it, letting his head tilt back so that he could moan, bending his knees and crossing his ankles to force the pillow up and against him. He couldn’t escape it now. 

He humped it, berating himself all the while. “You’re mine to do with as I please.’ He cried out and then tried to stifle himself. Just because there weren’t any monsters in there didn’t mean they weren’t right outside the door. Even barricaded he didn’t want them knowing his location. 

He wanted it. He wanted Ruvik to do whatever he wanted to him, to his body. He tilted his hips forward, his shoulders back, and grit his teeth as the pillow pressed against him. It was so good, so perfect. The only thing better would be if he wasn’t alone, if someone was saying all of the perverted things inside of his head, if someone was touching him, if someone was fucking him. 

He pulled at his tie and undid the buttons underneath. He was hot, sweating, just like he had been in that stairwell, his adrenaline peaked and Ruvik right below him, walking instead of running, as if there was no where that Sebastian could go that he wouldn’t find. It didn’t matter where Sebastian was, Ruvik could arrive and do whatever he wanted with Sebastian. 

There was a sound, like the blowing out of a candle and the room was plunged into a blue light. Sebastian kept going, feeling the pressure build a tingling spreading through his soaking wet genitals. He was getting close. He could feel the tingle spreading, not from pleasure but from cold and he started to shiver, the rumbling of such an action bringing a tense note of pleasure through him. 

The sound came again and again and it sounded closer each time. Sebastian brought a hand behind him and pressed a finger into his ass, moaning at the heat of it, the hottest part of his body amongst all this cold. He kept his hand still and fucked himself on it and on the pillow below him. It all felt so good, like he was going to tip over at any second.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” came a deep rumbling voice. 

He stopped immediately, eyes wide, and he stared at the door. The barricade stood firm, the dor was still closed but standing there, a ghost of static and icy blue, was Ruvik. Sebastian pulled out of himself, hand going to his gun, but Ruvik raised a hand, stilling him with a cold look and a powerful smirk. “Don’t stop on my behalf.”

Sebastian still didn’t move, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ruvik walked towards the bed, so slowly that Sebastian wasn’t sure he was moving at all. “Is this what does it for you, Seb? Hiding away in my old room and pleasuring yourself on decay? You are nothing but a worm, so low that your wriggling against my refuse.” 

Sebastian felt himself melting, those words wringing out the truth of him, how depraved he was, how filthy. He didn’t even know that he was in Ruvik’s room of all places but that just made the thrill of it even stronger. He started to rub himself off once more. 

Ruvik was at the edge of the bed, watching him, his icy eyes piercing his own. He wasn’t looking at what Sebastian was doing, he was staring directly at him, making eye contact, not even blinking. Sebastian did what he could to maintain it. 

“Your hand,” Ruvik ordered, “You were so desperate that you couldn’t wait for another human being. Use it again.”

Sebastian brought his hand back, slid his finger back into his ass and moaned, his eyebrows knotting. He wondered if Ruvik would take pity on him, would fuck him, or if this was like everything else that he did, just a cruel game. 

“Disgusting,” Ruvik snarled and Sebastian’s orgasm coiled in wait. 

The pillow burst beneath Sebastian, barbed wire shooting out of it like bamboo stalks. He wasn’t fast enough, no one was, and the wire coiled around him, his ankles and his calves, his chest and his shoulders, even around his throat. None of the barbs pierced him, though he knew that they could if Ruvik so wanted, and none of them stopped him from thrusting onto his fingers. Ruvik wanted a show. Sebastian would give it to him. 

Ruvik’s hands were on him and he flinched at how cold they were, like ice, and they trailed up his chest, the scarred fingers a pleasant texture against him. He touched all of Sebastian, everywhere that didn’t matter, his collarbone and his soft belly, the tops of his thighs. None of them were erogenous zones, none of them did anything for Sebastian. He writhed, pressing down, wanting more. 

“I can do with you as I please like this,” Ruvik noted, “And perhaps this would be a better use for you. You have been nothing but a disappointment to me so far but, I could keep you here, turn you into nothing more than a toy to use as I desire.”

Sebastian groaned. He slid a second finger into himself, feeling the coil start to writhe. He was fucking himself raw and he could feel that terrible bruised sensation but he didn’t care, the pleasure was far more than the pain. 

Ruvik brought his hand up to Sebastian’s face, cupping his cheek and freezing it with his touch. His thumb circled Sebastian’s lips and his mouth fell open, a silent plea. Ruvik didn’t hesitate to slide his thumb inside of it and Sebastian was suckling on it, his moans silenced for the moment as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the digit. 

“You’re nothing more than a little slut,” Ruvik’s voice hadn’t changed, he sounded completely unaffected by all this. “I wonder how disappointed Joseph would be to see you like this. You’d let anyone use you, wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian moaned, trying to get Ruvik’s thumb in deeper, but it was such a short thing, it couldn’t please him. It wasn’t Ruvik’s cock, which he craved so desperately, seeing how it bulged under those ruined white pants. He wanted more. He wanted more and he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t do anything more than he was. 

Ruvik pulled himself free with his other hand, his cock a small enough thing but interesting in its grooves and texture, as scarred as the rest of him. It curved to the right where the burns forced his growth to subside. He gripped it lazily, slowly stroking himself as Sebastian worker over his thumb. 

He pulled his thumb free and wiped the saliva off onto Sebastian’s cheek, looking appalled that he’d allowed such a thing. Sebastian flushed, moving faster against the pillow, spreading his own fingers to stretch himself. 

Before he could speak, before he could beg Ruvik to fuck him, for anything, Ruvik had shoved two more fingers into him, shoving down on his tongue roughly as he reached into Sebastian’s mouth. He tasted like ash and no matter how long he fucked Sebastian’s mouth with those digits they wouldn’t warm. He tried not to gag as Ruvik pushed deeper, sliding into his throat. 

He was close, he was so close, and Ruvik’s mouth parted slightly as he sped up his movements, squeezing his cock like he wanted to tear it clean off his body. 

He started to make these rough sounds, almost pained, as his own orgasm built. Sebastian wanted it. He wanted to taste Ruvik. He wanted to feel him pound away at his insides. “You want me, I know you do, I know everything about you. You want him to watch as you get fucked, you want him to see what it’s like when a real man fucks you. You want him to know just how much of a whore you are.”

Ruvik pulled his fingers free and slapped Sebastian across the face, not hard but enough to make him whimper and jump, for his cock to darken further as he felt so close to bursting. 

“Please,” Sebastian begged, “Ruvik, Ruben, please. Please, I want your cum. Please.”

That smirk was back on Ruvik’s face. 

Sebastian was leaning forward as best he could, bound as he was, trying to reach Ruvik’s cock. There was no way that he could get it into his mouth, Ruvik seemed pleased to pull it away at the last moment, to keep it away from him, as the barbed wire pulled taut against his skin, digging in. 

“Ruben, I need it,” Sebastian groaned, “Please, please, just-”

“Shut up,” Ruvik growled and he thrust into his hand a time more before he was spilling, his ejaculate hot against all of the cold around them, the fluid thick and white and plentiful. Sebastian wondered how long it had been for him and then he wondered nothing as he came, those stripes of Ruvik’s seed tipping him over the edge, searing against his chilled face. He cried out as he gushed, his own fluids coming out of him in a torrent, soaking the pillow and his thighs. Some of Ruvik’s cum landed on Sebastin’s tongue as he moaned and shivered, all of that tight pressure leaving his body in a flood, the same as his fluids. 

Finally Ruvik stilled and tucked himself away in his pants once more. He leaned down, bringing his lips to Sebastian’s ear. “I didn’t even ask you to beg. That’s how desperate of a slut you are. Next time, we’ll show Joseph just how much you can take.” 

Sebastian closed his eyes, the pleasure starting to fade, to be replaced with shame. Joseph was good at distilling that feeling but Joseph wasn’t there. 

When he opened his eyes next he was alone, the cold blue light gone and the room once more a soft gold. Sebastian checked himself over, finding that the barbed wire was all gone as well, only leaving a few pricks that barely hurt at all. He got off of the ruined pillow and licked the salty bitterness off of them. 

He was a mess. He was disgusting and he was a mess. He took the edge of a sheet, under the dust covered duvet, and wiped off his face as best he could before getting dressed, kicking himself all the while. 

He wondered if he’d feel more or less filthy after the next encounter.


End file.
